


Little Angels Gone Too Soon

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: Awarenesses One-Shots [7]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: A case brings up unresolved emotions for Kim and Adam. How will they handle it, knowing how close to home this case is. "Awareness One-Shot" October is Pregnancy & and Infant Loss/Infant Loss & Miscarriage Awareness Month". Trigger Warning: Death of child and mentions of past miscarriage.
Relationships: Kim Burgess & Adam Ruzek
Series: Awarenesses One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917124
Kudos: 2





	Little Angels Gone Too Soon

The team walks up to the backpack in the park, not understanding why their unit was called into what seemed like a non-priority case. It is only when they hear Kim gasp, do they realize what is in the backpack.

The rest of the team comes closer to see that there is a baby in the bag. The baby is completely still and blue, clearly dead.

Adam pulls Kim into his embrace, which she accepts without a fight. Hailey catches her breath in her throat and Kevin and Vanessa freeze. Jay on the other hand moves closer to the baby, picking it up before laying it flat on the ground to start chest compressions.

"Jay," Hailey calls. "Jay, stop. We're too late. The baby's gone," Hailey tells her partner as she pulls on his arm. Jay looks up to Hailey, looking like someone killed his puppy.

"We need to find out who did this," Jay states looking back to the baby.

"We are," the rough voice of their sergeant breaks the silence. "And they will pay. Child killers do not fare well in gen pop."

"No one goes home until we find the person responsible."

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Adam asks Kim in their car on the way back to the district.

"That baby couldn't have been much older than ours would have been. Our baby would have been three months old this week," Kim answers, her voice cracking.

"I know."

"We would have been parents for three months now."

"Are you going to be kay to work this case? I'm sure Voight would understand if you want to sit this one out."

"No. I can keep it together. I just can't help but wonder what our baby would have looked like. Would it have been a mini-Adam or a mini-Kim? Would our baby have been a mix of us?"

"I think it would have been a mix, but I wouldn't have been mad if it was a mini-you," Adam tells her while squeezing her arm.

"How can someone do that to an innocent child?"

"I don't know. I don't know," Adam whispers while driving through the city to get back to the district.

* * *

"The baby was a girl. Jane Doe, approximately three to four months old. We're waiting to see we can get anything from her fingerprints. Hopefully, there's a hospital record somewhere," Hailey announces to the rest of the team.

"Do we know anything about her?" Jay asks.

"No. Forensics did come back, there was no evidence of sexual assault," Hailey tells everyone causing a small sigh in relief from most of the team.

"Do we think this is an isolated incident or part of something bigger?" Vanessa asks the blonde.

"So far, there isn't anything to indicate that this is anything other than an isolated incident."

* * *

While the team is talking about possible leads, Kim steps away to the locker room, needing to take a minute to breathe. With the whole team deep in discussion, Adam is the only one to notice the former patrol officer leaving the room. Knowing that this case is affecting Kim more than she is letting on, he follows her.

"Hey," he whispers, not wanting to scare her.

Kim looks up, her eyes red-rimmed, filled of unshed tears. "How are you not mad at me?" Kim asks, voice cracking in the process.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because it's my fault that our baby isn't here!" Kim yells. "If I hadn't gone into the field, our baby would still be alive!" She yells, wanting Adam to yell back at her.

"Darlin' you saved that girl's life."

"And I killed our baby in the process!" she cries.

Adam takes this as his cue to pull her into a hug. Adam pulls Kim close to him as she fights, trying to get away. "Kim, darlin' stop fighting me. It's okay, it's going to be okay. Please let me in."

It takes a while but Kim eventually stops trying to fight Adam and leans against him for support. "I'm sorry," she whimpers over and over again.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I should have gotten there faster. I should have been there with you," Adam whispers.

The two sit there for what seems like hours in their own world. Before he knows what is happening, Adam sees Platt sticking her head into the locker room. "What?" Platt starts.

Adam shakes his head, silently giving her the message with his eyes as the news had spread fast about the baby girl found in the backpack.

Platt nods in understanding, having a soft spot for the young officer. "Take her home. I'll take care of Hank," she orders Adam.

"Thanks, Sarge."

"Adam," she calls before the two officers can leave. Adam looks back, "Just because you didn't carry the baby doesn't mean you can't hurt too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: October is Infant Lost & Miscarriage/Pregnancy & Infant Lost Awareness Month. October 15 is World Pregnancy & Infant Loss Remembrance Day.
> 
> Statics on Infant Lost and Miscarriage:
> 
> \+ In 1988, US President Ronald Regan declared October as a month to recognize the unique grief of breathed parents in an effort to demonstrate support to the many families who have suffered such a tragic loss.
> 
> \+ #NeverBeStill campaign seeks to break the silence surrounding stillbirth and other pregnancy losses.
> 
> \+ Wave of light- light a candle at 7PM/19h00 local time to honor all babies gone too soon. Keep your candles lit for at least one hour to create a continuous "wave of light" across all time zones covering the entire globe. (October 15).
> 
> +Miscarriage happens when the baby dies in the womb before 20 weeks of pregnancy. Some women have a miscarriage before they know they're pregnant.
> 
> +Most happen in the first trimester.
> 
> \+ 1 in 4 women miscarries.
> 
> \+ Fathers are hurting too.


End file.
